1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller facilitating a measure to be taken after detection of interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numerical controller which controls a machine tool has a function in which occurrence of interference of a tool, a workpiece, or a predictive detection of a machine structure is made based on a preceding position against an actual machine position, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27376 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-244256. By using this function, the machine tool can be safely stopped before the interference is actually occurred.
However, this technique is intended to stop the machine tool safely, and the technique does not include a function which shows an axis which is moving in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference and a moving direction of the axis, or operation information of each axis in order to remove a cause of the interference after the machine tool is stopped. Accordingly, in order to know the information, it is necessary to identify the contents thereof by displaying each of the special screens. Thus, there is a desire for a function which predicts and detects necessary information to identify the cause of the occurrence of interference and notifies an operator of the information after the predictive detection of the interference is increased.
A tool position of a machine tool operated based on a NC program is displayed in an axis information display screen as a coordinate value. Ina conventional technique, after the machine tool is stopped, only the coordinate value in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference is displayed in the axis information display screen, and since the axis which is moving in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference or the moving direction of the axis are not known, a moving state of the axis in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference cannot be determined.
Further, after the predictive detection of occurrence of interference, it is necessary, at first, to move a tool to a safe place by using a manual handle or the like after switching an operation mode to a manual mode. In order to escape the tool to the safe place, it is necessary to move the axis which is moving in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference in a direction opposite to a direction in which the axis is moving in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference. However, in the conventional technique, since the moving state of the axis in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference cannot be determined, it is difficult to determine which axis should be escaped in which direction.
Further, in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference, since the machine is merely stopped and the operation information of the axis in the predictive detection of occurrence of interference is unknown, it is difficult to specify the cause of the occurrence of interference.